Isabella Marie Greene Swan
by MC-y-EC
Summary: Bella Swan se caso con Jacob Black vivieron una vida juntos hasta que Bella comenzó a soñar con Edward, Jacob la descubrió y la dejo sola,con sus hijos;paso el tiempo,ellos se casaron y ahora tienen hijos,entonces,Edward y su familia regresan a Forks.La nieta de Bella:Isabella Marie Greene Swan o Bella Greene.¿Edward se enamorara de Bella Greene? No sé,talvez.SummaryCompletoAdentro
1. Chapter 1

Summary

(Antes de Eclipse) Bella Swan se caso con Jacob Black (cuando Edward se fue) vivieron una vida juntos, pero Bella comenzó a soñar con Edward, Jacob la descubrió y la dejo sola, con sus hijos; paso el tiempo y...Sus hijos se casaron y ahora tienen hijos, entonces, Edward y su familia regresan a Forks...Edward se encuentra con la nieta de Bella (Isabella Marie Greene Swan o Bella Greene)... ¿Bella Swan se convertirá en Vampiro? No lo creo…. ¿Bella Greene se convertirá en Vampiro? Tal vez… ¿Edward se enamorar de la nieta de Bella? No se… ¿se repetirá la historia? …

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**UN POCO SOBRE MI Y SOBRE MI FAMILIA**

Yo soy Isabella Marie Green Swan, hija única de Allie Black Swan y de Sebastián Green Reed. Vivo en Forks, Washington, el pueblo más triste que puede haber en todo Washington ya que siempre llueve, vivo con mi mamá, su esposo y mis medios hermanos. Mi papá vive en Miami, Florida pero ahora está viviendo en Alaska, por un proyecto, que está haciendo.

Mi apellido es Swan y no Black ya que mi mamá odia a mi abuelo, así que no quería que ninguno de sus hijos tuviera el apellido Black.

Según mi mamá y mi papá yo me parezco mucho a mi abuela, yo siempre les digo que no, porque mi abuela sí que es o bueno era bonita y yo bueno... no hablemos de eso, pero ellos siempre insisten, me dicen que tengo la misma piel que ella pero que no está arrugada, que tengo los mismos ojos cafés que ella y el mismo tono y forma del pelo, también dicen que mi carácter es igual al de ella, y que no me gusta ser el centro de atención , me gusta leer ,soy inteligente, soy terca y soy un imán para los accidentes pero, según mis papas la diferencia que hay entre mi abuela y yo, es que yo si soy buena para los deportes y soy más ágil.

Les voy a contar un poco sobre la situación de mi abuela, mi abuela Isabella Marie Swan o como prefieren que la llamen Bella , ella está a punto de morir, bueno eso dicen los doctores, durante este tiempo ella me ha estado contando TODO lo que le había pasado en su vida: desde que nació, cuando sus padres se divorciaron, cuando fue a clases de ballet, cuando tuvo la " charla ", cuando fue a vivir con su papá a Forks, cuando conoció a Edward Cullen, cuando supo que Edward era un vampiro, cuando supo que Jacob era un licántropo , cuando se fue Edward, cuando su vida ya no tenía sentido, cuando le dio una oportunidad a Jacob, cuando se caso con Jacob , cuando tuvo a mi tío y a mi mamá, cuando Jake se fue y ella sufrió mucho y cuando ya estaba llegando a vejez.

A mi mamá nunca le ha gustado que mi abuela me cuente historias sobre vampiros y licántropos porque ella dice que no existen y que deje de meterme esas cosas en la cabeza porque no es bueno para una niña de mi edad, eso me cae tan mal porque mi mamá no deja de tratarme como a una niñita, lo que mi mamá no comprende es que los vampiros y licántropos si existen.

Les voy a contar un poco sobre mi familia:

Mi abuela es Isabella Swan y ella se caso con mi abuelo, perdido y tal vez muerto, Jacob Black (un licántropo). Ellos tuvieron dos hijo: un hombre: mi tío, llamado Harry, posiblemente licántropo, y una mujer: mi mamá, llamada Allie (la combinación de los nombres de las hermanas de Edward, Jacob nunca se dio cuenta de eso). Mi tío, se caso con una mujer llamada Mía y ellos tuvieron tres hijos: dos hombres y una mujer: los hombres: el mayor, se llama Javier Black Solís (posiblemente licántropo y mi primo favorito) y el menor se llama Jacobo Black Solís; la mujer, que es la de en medio se llama Emma Black Solís (mi prima favorita). Mi mamá, Allie, se caso con un tal Phil Jerez Cruz, ellos tuvieron cuatro hijos: dos hombres y dos mujeres: los hombres: el primero se llama Philip Jerez Swan luego el otro hombre se llama Alejandro Jerez Swan (es el cuarto); las mujeres: la mayor es la segunda, se llama Alison Jerez Swan y la otra es la tercera, se llama Phiona Jerez Swan. Mi mamá se divorcio de Phil y se caso con otro hombre llamado Sebastián Green (él es muy apuesto, muy amable, buena onda y es súper millonario) ellos me tuvieron a mí: una niña cuyo nombre es Isabella Marie Green Swan, como su abuela, también es una niña consentida por su papá , su papá le quiere dar todo pero ella prefiero conseguir todas esa cosas por sus propios medios, si... lo sé estoy un poco... bueno... Estoy loca; luego cuando yo tenía un año mi mamá se divorcio de Sebastián y volvió con Phil, mi papá hizo un trato con mi mamá: mi mamá me cuidaba hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad y poderme cuidar yo sola o cuando quisiera irme con él, después me iba con él y como soy su única hija voy heredar TODOS sus bienes...

Los detalles de mi familia:

Mi abuela: Isabella Swan tiene 70 años y su cumpleaños es el 13 de septiembre.

Mi abuelo: Jacob Black tiene (si todavía estuviera vivo) 67 años y su cumpleaños es el 14 de enero. (Un licántropo)

Mi tío: Harry Black tiene 46 años y su cumpleaños es el 15 de noviembre.(posiblemente licántropo)

Mi mamá: Allie Black tiene 42 años y su cumpleaños es el 19 de febrero.

Mi tía: Mía Solís tiene 43 años y su cumpleaños es el 28 de abril.

Mi primo: Javier Black Solís tiene 18 años y su cumpleaños es el 11 de mayo.(posiblemente licántropo)

Mi prima: Emma Black Solís tiene 17 años y su cumpleaños es el 10 de enero.

Mi primo: Jacobo Black Solís tiene 17 años y su cumpleaños es el 24 de agosto.

Mi papá: Sebastián Greene tiene 44 años y su cumpleaños es el 7 de octubre.

El papa de mis medios hermanos: Phil Jerez Cruz tiene 49 años y su cumpleaños es el 29 de marzo.

Mi hermano: Philip Jerez Swan tiene 20 años y su cumpleaños es el 23 de enero. (ya está en la universidad)

Mi hermana: Alison Jerez Swan tiene 18 años y su cumpleaños es el 04 de noviembre.( repitió un año del colegio)

Mi hermana: Phiona Jerez Swan tiene 17 años y su cumpleaños es el 01 de febrero.

Mi hermano: Alejandro Jerez Swan tiene 16 años y su cumpleaños es el 27 de septiembre.

Yo: Isabella Greene Swan tengo 16 años y mi cumpleaños es el 22 de junio.

Como he vivido mucho tiempo con mis medios-hermanos, les digo hermanos.

Lo que me gusta de mi familia es que no le gusta hablar mucho...bueno no les gusta hablar sobre mi y no saben muchas cosas de mi (me gusta cantar, bailar y tocar la guitarra y escribir). No sé porque pero mis hermanas creen que porque mi papá es Sebastián me voy a creer "superior" a ellas, yo siempre les digo que no es así, que soy como ellas y que nunca pensaría en tratarlas de esa manera, pero NUNCA me escuchan; y casi nunca me hablan y yo casi nunca les hablo, y luego mis hermanos, bueno... Ellos si me quieren, saben muchas cosas de mi y todo eso, pero nunca dicen nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanas así que con ellos me llevo bien, pero sus hermanas no saben nada de que me hablan porque se enojarían con ellos. Como ya lo había dicho mis hermanos no hablan sobre mí en el colegio y yo soy anti-social, así que Nadie me conoce, nadie sabe quien soy en realidad, solo mi mejor amiga que es Nicole, lo malo es que Nicole no está en el mismo colegio que yo, a ella la conocí cuando era chiquita gracias a mi papá (su papá y mi papá son muy amigos) y ella ahorita está en Inglaterra, y, ella me ha contado que esta con su novio Louis.

En el colegio:

En las horas del almuerzo me junto con: Mari, Jade y Valery y con: Junior, Danne y Andrew. Mari es una Muy buena amiga, ella es la única que me entiende (pero no sabe quien soy), así que somos Amigas igual que con Jade... Jade, ella es una buena amiga, pero me conoce menos que Mari y ella es un poco más loca pero a la vez enojada, Valery no es muy amigable creo que ella es muy enojada, una vez le dije hola y se enojo, así que creo que ella es bipolar, porque te puede hacer sentir especial, luego despreciada y sus cambios de humor son los peores: de enojada a feliz, de feliz a triste, de triste a enoja, etc. ; Junior es un chico amable pero es muy presumido y solo habla de deportes lo cual a veces es muy molesto pero es un chico muy inteligente, luego Danne, él es el más normal, es divertido, amable, no saca malas notas pero tampoco buenas y cree que todas las chicas quieren salir con él y por último está Andrew es el capitán del equipo de voleibol así que creo que ya sabrán como es, presumido, no es inteligente, se cree la gran cosa, es presumido y muchas veces no pone atención ( solo cuando se trata de hablar de sí mismo).

Por otra parte hay otras chicas que se hacen llamar " las Abejas " son las chicas que creen que para que todos las miren y sean populares necesitan vestir las prendas mas provocativas, y créanme lo hacen ya que sus papas dan una gran donación al colegio, así que nunca son castigadas y todos los maestros las quieren, ellas son la clase de chicas que andan con todos los chicos del colegio, aunque, ahorita tienen novio así que creo que no van a salir con otros chicos, por un tiempo, tienen que ser las más mandonas, malas y que siempre molestan a los demás solo para su propio interés, esas chicas son: Cam, Ashley, Abey ( la líder ) y Mía, ellas eran porristas ; esas cuatro chicas tienen sus novios : Camilo, Niko, Gabriel y Felipe.

Bueno ... ahora les voy a contar unas cuantas cosas sobre mi abuela, toda su historia comienza cuando se va a vivir a Forks, allí conoce a unos amigos y conoce a un chico, el era muy guapo pero ella creía que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, pero también sabía que él no era un chico normal así que decidió investigar y bueno...ella tenía razón, el era un vampiro pero un vampiro diferente a los demás, el y su familia eran "vegetarianos", solo se alimentaban de sangre de animales. Mientras tanto su mejor amigo Jacob o como ella le decía Jake se convirtió en licántropo, (enemigo del vampiro), Bella siempre estaba en algún peligro, pero Edward siempre la iba a salvar, luego de un tiempo siendo novios, Alice la hermana de Edward decidió hacerle a Bella una fiesta, en la fiesta paso algo inesperado, el hermano de Edward, Jasper, intento beberle la sangre a Bella así que Edward se alejo de Bella con el motivo de que iba a ser mejor para ella; cuando Edward la dejo, cayó en una gran depresión, su amigo Jake intento ayudarla y lo logro, Bella estaba tan feliz de que por fin había podido olvidar a su ex-novio. El tiempo paso y Bella se graduó, al igual que Jacob, Jacob amaba muchísimo a Bella así que unos días después de la graduación Jacob le pidió a Bella que se casara con él, Bella acepto, aunque no lo amara en realidad y... Solo acepto porque él la ayudo mucho y mi abuela para agradecerle acepto, y ellos vivieron una feliz vida juntos, paso un tiempo y Jacob embarazo a Bella y de allí nació Harry, Jacob le explico a Bella de que solo uno de sus hijos iba a recibir la capacidad de poder transformarse, ya que la magia se iba perdiendo, y que ese iba a ser el primer hijo o hija que tuvieron. Un año después, Bella, de repente empezó a soñar con Edward y como es común en Bella dijo su nombre en un sueño, haciendo que Jacob se enojara un montón y que se transformara el lobo, cuando se transformo en lobo estaba tan enojado que con sus garras araño la espalda de Bella; después de violarla se fue del pueblo y creo que del país también, nadie volvió a ver a Jacob... Entonces nació mi mamá... (Es por eso que mi mamá odia el apellido Black).

Casi se me olvida, yo ODIO la moda, pero mi padre sigue insistiendo que tenga una tarjeta de crédito, para usarla en " emergencias" eso significa usarla para comprar ropa.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer Fic y no sé exactamente cómo hacerlo, así que si no entendieron algo o tienen alguna duda háganmelo saber.Y si les gusto pues sigo escribiendo y si no…. Pues creo que no…

Adelanto siguiente capítulo:

Para que sepan yo estudio en el mejor colegio de Forks, donde estudio mi abuela, pero desde que ella estudio allí, han habido algunos cambios, como por ejemplo, ahora enseñan francés, ingles y español, ahora ya no salimos a La 1:30 pm si no que a las 3:30pm, también, ahora el colegio tiene 6 niveles y un ascensor, siempre ha estado rodeado de bosques, es el mejor colegio privado de Forks.


	2. Chapter

Capitulo 1.5

Moda

Como ya saben no me gusta la moda pero mi papa siempre dice que es muy importante. Así que para mi cumpleaños 16, el me compro la ropa…(mi vestido de mis 16)me compro un vestido rojo con un collar en forma de corazón, unos zapatos de tacón negro, les juro que el día de mi cumpleaños casi me mataba por estar caminando con esas armas mortales, una cartera negra y para el maquillaje, no use mucho ya que también lo odio y lo único que me pongo a diario es un brillo; también me compro unas pulseras, y ese día mi papá me regalo un anillo (mi anillo favorito), nunca me lo quito, sólo cuando enserio es necesario(ni siquiera me lo quito para dormir).

* * *

Este es un... bonus... espero que les guste... lo que esta entre () y esta ... son como se van a llamar las fotos

la pagina donde tengo esos trajes se llama Polyvore


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
ANTES DEL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

Para que sepan yo estudio en el mejor colegio de Forks, donde estudio mi abuela, pero desde que ella estudio allí, han habido algunos cambios, como por ejemplo, ahora enseñan francés, ingles y español, ahora ya no salimos a La 1:30 pm si no que a las 3:30pm, también, ahora el colegio tiene 6 niveles y un ascensor, siempre ha estado rodeado de bosques, es el mejor colegio privado de Forks

Como todos los años, el primer día de clases era el mejor y el peor, mejor porque hay nuevos alumnos ( mas presentaciones en clase), los maestros hablan de lo que esperan de nosotros, lo que vamos hacer este año y cosas así, es malo porque hay chicos nuevos, que se creen la gran cosa y porque tengo que sufrir otro año con las "Abejas" ( y sus nuevas integrantes)...

Para este año he ahorrado dinero para poder comprarme un carro, no quiero un carro que se haga notar mucho, pero tampoco quiero una chatarra. Ayer mi mamá me llevo a comprar un carro, el carro que elegí fue un golf gti MKII blanco (carro), eso dijo el vendedor, porque yo de carros no sé nada, estaba un poco viejo, pero de todos modos lo compre, después de ir por el carro, le dije a mamá que si podíamos ir al taller, ella me dijo que estaba bien. En el taller me encontré a mi mejor amigo y primo Javier, Javier es músculo y muy guapo, pero él no estudia en el mismo colegio donde mis hermanos, sus hermanos y yo estudiamos; el estudia en la Reserva, es un colegio especial para licántropos o para los hijos, nietos, bisnietos, etc. de licántropos que podrían tener todavía la capacidad de transformarse. En el taller pintaron el carro y le cambiaron las llantas, y los para brisas. Al llegar a casa probé el carro, al parecer no era muy rápido, solo podía llegar a los 77km/h. así que me puse un poco triste, pero bueno, con el dinero que me sobro pude comprar una blusa nueva, que mi madre eligió, era un color azul, a mi mamá y a mí abuela les encanto la blusa, pero no era mi estilo así que la puse hasta atrás de mi armario (Blusa Azul). Cuando termine de arreglar mis cosas, me fui a visitar a mi abuela que estaba en el hospital, allí me contó que lo que siempre había deseado era poder ser un vampiro, pero que nunca pudo serlo porque necesitaba que otro vampiro la mordiera; yo le dije que si conseguía un vampiro que la mordiera ella todavía quisiera ser un vampiro o no... Ella lo dudo un poco pero me dijo que no, porque ya había vivido su vida y aunque cambiaria alguna cosas… ya no quería ser convertida en vampiro.

Cuando regrese, mi casa estaba totalmente vacía, todo estaba en cajas, le pregunte a mi mamá que pasaba y ella me respondió que era porque nos mudábamos de casa, había conseguido una casa mas grande, donde cupiéramos todos mejor ya que una casa con 4 dormitorios no era suficiente para una familia de 7 personas. Yo me puse un poco triste porque en esta casa había pasado tiempos muy felices. Cuando subí a mi cuarto, ya todo estaba empacado, me sorprendió mucho ya que no sabía quién lo había hecho.

La nueva casa que consiguió mi mamá, era más grande que la otra, tenía tres niveles, en el primer nivel estaba una sala, una cocina, el comedor, un estudio, todos estos muuuuuyyyy grandes para mi gusto, pero no teníamos jardín, ni teníamos vecinos, en el segundo nivel habían tres cuartos, uno más grande que los otros(el cuarto principal), y en el tercer nivel estaban tres cuartos, uno más chiquitos que los demás, y con un closet más chiquito pero todavía era grande. A lo lejos se podía ver una casa mucho más grande y mucho más hermosa que la nuestra y creo que hasta tenía piscina. Cuando subí las gradas todos estaban ya eligiendo sus cuartos, ya que íbamos a tener un cuarto para cada uno, mis hermanos escogieron los que tenían vista a la carretera en el segundo nivel; mis hermanas y yo, nos quedamos en los cuartos del tercer nivel, mis hermanas escogieron los más grandes y con vista a la carretera, yo me quede con el cuarto mas chiquito, pero era el único que tenía un balcón con vista al bosque , también era el único que tenía un escondite secreto, al lado del balcón había una puerta en el techo que daba a un lugar que parecía un ático, en ese momento subí y empecé a buscar otra salida pero la puertecita que estaba en mi cuarto era la única entrada y salida, así que me emocione, ya había encontrado mi lugar secreto, donde nadie me iba a molestar.

Luego de arreglar los cuartos, ya era muy tarde así que nos fuimos a dormir ya que mañana era el primer día de clase. Me puse mi pijama favorita (una pijama de la Hello Kittyblanco y negra con mis pantuflas negras), me metí a mi cama, intente dormirme pero no podía, tenía un raro presentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar, entonces, me asome por el balcón y pude ver que la casa que estaba a lo lejos, tenía las luces prendidas. Entonces comencé a pensar en eso, ya que mi madre me había dicho que esa casa estaba deshabitada desde hace unos 50 o 60 años, pensé por un largo tiempo, pero al parecer mi cerebro ya se estaba quejando así que me fui a mi cama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Espero que les guste


	4. Chapter 3

espero que les este gustando, si tienen alguna duda avisenme :)

y recuerden algunos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y otros tiene el caracter de sus personajes

att. Maria

* * *

Capitulo 3  
PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

La mañana siguiente me levante a las 5:00 de la mañana, me costó despertarme ya que estaba muy cansada pero... Bueno... Luego me fui a cambiar, me puse una blusa de mangas larga de color mostaza y un pantalón negro y unos keds blancos y me puse billo labial (primer dia C)... Baje a desayunar cereal con leche con fresas y bananas, y me tome un jugo de naranja... Luego me cepille y me peine y por ultimo como a las 6:15am me subí mi carro...

Llegue al colegio a las 7:07am, creo que... Mi nueva casa queda más lejos que la primera...me baje del carro y...Este primer día de clases, pensé que iba a ser como un día normal pero creo que me equivoque. En el estacionamiento, habían un montón de chicos alrededor de un carro creo que era un Volvo, pero no estaba segura ya que no conozco nada sombre carros. Yo seguí mi camino, no le puse atención, fui a la primera clase que era ingles.

En ingles no estaba ni Mari ni Jade porque ellas no iban a venir hoy, así que estaba sola con Valery y los chicos, como Valery y yo no somos tan amigas no nos sentamos juntas, así que ella se sentó atrás mío; y Junior se sentó conmigo.

Como todos los años, me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre. Cuando el timbre sonó a las 7:30am la clase comenzó, el profesor de inglés, el Sr. Ortiz, nos presento a los chicos nuevos, este año en la clase solo había tres nuevos. El profesor comenzó con su discurso, típico de todos los años:

- Bueno, espero que hayan disfruta estos dos meses de vacaciones, ya que este año espero mucho de ustedes- dijo el señor Ortiz- Como todos los años quiero que sean muy amables con los chicos nuevos.

-Señor Ortiz, ya digamos quienes son los chicos nuevos, queremos conocer a más gente- dijo Abey en voz alta.

-Espero que sean guapos... Necesito un nuevo Novio- le susurro Abey a Mía, pensando que nadie la iba a oír.

-bueno señorita; los nuevos chicos son...- hizo una pausa, haciendo una señal a la puerta, me imagino que era para que pudieran pasar los chicos nuevos- Estos son los Callen y Hale.

-Disculpe señor Ortiz, es Cullen no Callean- dijo la chica que se encontraba en medio de los dos chicos.

-mmmmm... bueno, disculpen, ellos son los Cullen, ella si no me equivoco es la señorita Alice Cullen- dijo mostrando a la chica que le había corregido - este es Jasper Hale- dijo mostrando a un alto, con el pelo de un color parecido al de la miel.- y el es Edward Cullen- dijo mostrando al último de los tres. Debo decir que Alice era hermosa y que los otros 2 eran muy guapos.

El señor Ortiz hizo una seña para que se sentaran, habían tres asientos vacíos, uno atrás mío y los otros dos adelante. Jasper y Alice se sentaron juntos en los asientos de adelante creo que ellos son novios o algo así. Luego Edward se sentó atrás mío, (con Valery) y no se pero... Todos tenían los ojos negros. No me importo, pero sabía que había algo MUY raro en esos chicos, entonces, me puse a pensar, ese apellido, esa tez, y de repente me recordé en las historias de mi abuela. En todo la clase pensé en lo que mi abuela me contaba

Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, Cullen..."_el era muy guapo ella creía que el nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, pero también sabía que él no era un chico normal así que decidió investigar y bueno...ella tenía razón, el era un vampiro pero un vampiro diferente a los demás, el y su familia eran "vegetarianos", solo se alimentaban de sangre de animales. Mientras tanto su mejor amigo Jacob o como ella le decía Jake se convirtió en licántropo, (enemigo del vampiro), Bella siempre estaba en algún peligro, pero su vampiro siempre la iba a salvar, luego de un tiempo siendo novios, Alice la hermana de Edward (el vampiro) (...) el hermano de Edward, Jasper, intento beberle la sangre a Bella así que Edward se alejo de Bella con el motivo de que iba a ser mejor para ella_."

Entonces Edward, Alice y Jasper, eran vampiros.

NOTA MENTAL: _" ir con la abuela para contarle lo que he averiguado"_

El primer día de clase termino, y lo bueno es que no nos dejaron tarea. ¡Eso significa que puedo ir con la abuela!

* * *

adelanto cap. 4

Al salir al estacionamiento, vi que los chicos nuevos se subían al Volvo, después se fueron y yo me fui a mi carrito. Salí del estacionamiento y me fui directo al hospital, había mucha cola, y me tarde tres horas, pero llegue. En el hospital me recordé que no le había dicho a mi mamá a donde iba así que agarre mi teléfono y comencé a escribir:

_-"Mama, no te preocupes, estoy en el hospital visitando a mi abuela, no me esperes."-_


	5. Chapter 4

**Muchas Gracias a Ale Cullen Diggory a Lauriitha Cullen y a Saffuran por haberme agregado a sus favoritos**

**att. Maria**

* * *

Capitulo 4  
EL HOSPITAL

Al salir al estacionamiento, vi que los chicos nuevos se subían al Volvo, después se fueron y yo me fui a mi carrito. Salí del estacionamiento y me fui directo al hospital, había mucha cola, y me tarde tres horas, pero llegue. En el hospital me recordé que no le había dicho a mi mamá a donde iba así que agarre mi teléfono y comencé a escribir:

_-"Mama, no te preocupes, estoy en el hospital visitando a mi abuela, no me esperes."-  
_  
No sabía si iba a regresar a casa, porque tenía tantas preguntas...  
Llegue a donde estaba una secretaria, para que no me viera intente no hacer ruido pero...

- ¿a dónde va señorita?- me pregunta la secretaria

- ammmm... Vine a ver a mi abuela, Isabella, Isabella Swan- dije un poco nerviosa

- está bien, solo que tiene que salir antes de las ocho- dijo la secretaria en un tono tan firme que no pude protestar.

Mierda dije para mis adentros, eso me deja solo unas dos horas para hablar con ella.

- ok- dije- solo...¿ Me podría decir en qué cuarto esta?-

- si claro, está en la habitación número 4EM- dijo la secretaria, pero al ver mi cara volvió a decir- en el cuarto nivel, cruza a la derecha y luego a la izquierda en el segundo pasillo y en la cuarta puerta esta su abuela- dijo

-ooo... Muchas gracias- dije intentando que no me olvidara lo que dijo.

Subí al cuarto nivel, y, cuando iba a cruzar en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda, me tropecé con algo o con alguien muy duro y frío...

- lo siento mucho señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto una voz angelical, y al mismo tiempo vi una mano. Sin pensarlo, tome la mano.

Y... Dije -sí, estoy bien, mucha gracias- dije

- ¿enserio?¿ Se encuentra bien?; ooo... Lo siento, donde están mis modales, yo soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen- dijo, en ese momento, cuando lo dije me congele, y él se dio cuenta.

- si, gracias estoy muy bien Doctor Cullen- dije lo más educadamente posible.

-¿necesita ayuda?- volvió a preguntar

- No... Esa es la habitación de mi abuela- dije señalando la puerta con los números 4EM- así que gracias, fue un gusto conocerlo doctor Cullen - dije

- el gusto fue todo mío, adiós- se despidió y se fue al otro pasillo.

Después fui a la habitación de mi abuela, toque y escuche un suave - pase- así que hice lo que la voz me dijo. Cuando entre vi a mi abuela, solo que esta vez estaba más pálida y se veía más débil de lo que estaba la última vez que la vi.

- ¿estás bien abue?- le pregunte

- sí, estoy bien Bella- respondió mi abuela

- mmmmm... Bueno- dije no muy convencida- tengo algo que contarte, es sobre... Mmm...Los Cullen... Mmmm... Elloss... Bueno ellos... Ellos...mmmm... los-Cullen-han-vuelto- dije

- ¿enserio? Pero... - pensó por un momento-¿ me puedes hacer un favor?- pregunto

- si claro, lo que sea por ti - dije sin pensar

- haz que Edward Cullen venga, por favor- dijo

- Claro, voy a hacer lo posible para que venga mañana- dije, después me recordé de la hora y ya eran las 7:39p.m.- abue tengo que irme, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para poder traer a Edward- entonces me recordé lo que había venido a hacer-... y...mmm... Puedo hacerte unas preguntas- ella asintió- ¿Edward, Alice y Jasper son vampiros, verdad? Y ¿el doctor Carlisle Cullen es el "padre" de Edward y Alice y el "tío" de Jasper no?- volvió a asentir-¿ellos tienen algún hermano?

-si, Emmett Cullen es el hermano de Edward y de Alice y Rosalie Hale es la hermana gemela de Jasper, pensé que ya te había dicho eso- dijo

-mmm… si pero fue hace mucho tiempo que ya o recuerdo- dije

De pronto se me vino otra pregunta -oooooo... Y... ¿Quién es su mamá y en que trabaja?- pregunte

-bueno... Según me recuerdo ellas es decoradora de interiores, pero creo que pasa todo el día en la su casa, y en el jardín, creo...- respondió no muy convencida de su respuesta

-ooo... Ya, muchas gracias y fue un gusto volver a verte, Te quiero, nos vemos mañana!- dije

- Adiós Bella, y... Gracias, por todo- dijo

Le tire un beso, abrí la puerta del cuarto y fui al pasillo. Salí del hospital al estacionamiento y después me subí a mi carro, maneje hasta la casa y llegue después de la cena, mucho después... Phil y mamá me regañaron, por venir a horas indecentes y que un mensaje no es manera de avisar y que casi llaman a la policía y que la próxima vez que lo hiciera me iban a castigar.

Después de escuchar hablara a mama y a Phil, me fue a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama (un short morado y una blusa también morada pijama morada), me metí a mi cama y me puse a escuchar música clásica, como, Beethoven, Mozart, Debussy, etc. Me quede dormida, y soñé... Con ¿Edward?.

* * *

Adelanto cap. 5

(...) Entonces comenzar con mi " misión". (...) Una mano me agarro el brazo, esa mano era tan fría y dura como el mármol pero tan delicada como una mariposa, que me provoco un escalofrío, voltee para ver quién era, y las sorpresas no terminaban... Era...(...)


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5  
ÉL

El despertador sonó, y, me levante, de muy mal humor, por lo menos hoy era viernes. Me fui a bañar, y me lave con mi _shampoo_favorito, es de vainilla, después de bañarme me cambie, me puse un pantalón azul y una blusa manga larga color verde con cuello de tortuga y, encima me puse un sudadero negro, y me puse mis zapatos favoritos, mis converse negros.

Fui a desayunar, desayune cereal y me di cuenta que mis "hermanos" todavía estaban durmiendo, así que me fui en mi carro, wow... No puedo dejar de decir mi carro, que bueno que ya tengo carro, si no tuviera... Todavía iría al colegio con mis hermanos, en el carro de Alison, y eso sería muy feo, ya que se levantaban tarde, y en el carro no dejan de quejarse de que iban muy apretados... Eso me caía tan mal, bueno dejemos de pensar en eso... Hoy es un nuevo día, y le tengo que hablar a Edward Cullen para que vaya a ver a mi abuela.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del colegios, no había ni un solo carro, vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que era muy temprano, así que saque mis audífonos y me quede en mi carro, escuchando música. Treinta minutos después, ya habían caros en el estacionamiento, y, entre ellos está el Volvo plateado de los Cullen. Entonces decidí bajarme y comenzar con mi " misión". El Volvo estaba muy alejado de mi carro así que tenía que caminar mucho, casi todo el estacionamiento, cuando iba para el carro, vi que alguien se acercaba para donde estaba, no le preste mucha atención así que seguí caminando e ignorando a la persona, cuando de repente... una mano me agarro el brazo, esa mano era tan fría y dura como el mármol pero tan delicada como una mariposa, que me provoco un escalofrío, voltee para ver quién era, y las sorpresas no terminaban... Era Alice Cullen.

- Ven- dijo con un susurro que apenas pude oír

- ¿a dónde me llevas?- pregunte

Alice no me respondió, así que me asuste. El timbre para entrar a la primera hora sonó, todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento entraron y cuando ya no había nadie, Alice me llevo asía el bosque que estaba al otro lado del colegio. Cada vez nos adentrábamos más y más en el bosque mi corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido, hasta... Que vi cuatro sombras que cada vez se volvían más y más claras, y pude distinguir a Edward Cullen y creo que a su hermano Emmett , a Jasper Hale y a su hermana gemela Rosalie. Cuando todos se veían bien claros, pude ver que eran perfectos y tenían buen sentido de la moda también todos tenían la tez muy clara y sus ojos de un color miel, bien bonito, y todos se parecían mucho.

Cuando paramos, todos me miraban con cara de odio, pero también con curiosidad.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto Jasper en un tono muy calmado, demasiado calmado para la situación

Abrí la boca pero no salieron las palabras, así que esta vez hablo Rosalie -¿¡ quién eres!- pregunto, más enojada que Jasper.

- Yo...yo... S-soy...- empecé a decir hasta que ella me corto- ¡Di de una vez quien eres! - dijo muy enojada

Me enoje de que ella me gritara, así que me voltee a verla y dije- ¡Yo soy Isabella Green! y tengo que hablar con Edward- no sé de donde saque la valentía para decirle eso

-Que quieres hablar conmigo- pregunto Edward tranquilo pero un poco enojado y confuso

Respire hondo y hable- Bella quiere hablarte-

el se quedo pensando y contesto-¿como la conoces? - pregunto un poco molesto

- soy... soy... su nieta- en ese momento todos abrieron sus bocas

Edward me agarro del brazo, tal como su hermana lo hizo, solo que él lo apretó más y me dolió mucho más que con Alice.

- ¿qué haces?- dije intentando saber a dónde me llevaba

- ¿donde esta Bella?- pregunto con una voz de villano que me dio tanto miedo

Respire mucho para poder responder- está en el hospital-dije

- ¿qué le paso?- dijo enojado y tenso al mismo tiempo

Ya me había cansado de que todo el mundo me trate como un animal, yo tengo sentimientos, así que hable- ¡porque no vas y le preguntas tu mismo! ¡Ya que fuiste tú el que la dejo!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas

Él solo me dirigió una mirada y creo que si las miradas matasen ya estuviera muerta.

Llegamos al hospital, se bajo y me abrió la puerta... Eso sí que no me lo esperaba... Pero... Todavía tenía unas cuantas dudas... Así que pregunte...

- Edward- se voltio-¿qué pasa con el colegio? No quiero faltar a clases- le dije, y como respuesta tuve una risa... Pero... Esta risa era tan melodiosa que creo que nunca me cansaría de escucharla.

- faltar un día a clases no le hace daño a nadie- dijo en un tono gracioso.

Arrrgggg... Tiene razón, es el segundo día de clases así que no creo que vallamos a ver algo nuevo...

Entramos al hospital, cuando entramos vi a la secretaria y a un doctor que estaba de espaldas, era la misma secretaria de anoche así que... Creo que ya sabe a que vengo... Cuando íbamos a pasar adentro del hospital, la secretaria nos interrumpió... Como lo hizo conmigo ayer...

- ¿a dónde van?- pregunto la secretaria, mientras tanto el doctor se volteo para ver qué pasaba... Y... Para más sorpresas, el doctor era nada menos que Carlisle Cullen...

Me imagino que para que su papá supiera porque estábamos aquí, y en especial porque estaba yo con él, dijo- venimos a visitar a Bella Swan, abuela de Isabella G... - en ese momento lo interrumpí y dije- Mi abuela-

Edward me miro con una cara de sorpresa... Después tendría que explicarle.

- está bien... creo que la señorita ya sabe dónde está el cuarto de Isabella Swan- dijo viéndome

- claro, gracias- dije

- gracias- dijo también Edward y también le hizo algunas señas a su padre...

Cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras para llegar al cuarto nivel... Pregunto

-¿por qué me interrumpiste?- dijo

- nadie tiene que saber mi apellido...- dije

-¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar

- mmm... No se... Tal vez porque... ¡No quiero y nadie debe enterarse que soy la hija del Señor Greene!- dije, y grite un poco...

-¿por qué no?- pregunto- ¿acaso no es con lo que una chica normal sueña?... Y... ¿Por qué no puedes? - volvió a preguntar un poco indignado y con mucha curiosidad...

-tal vez si es con lo que toda chica sueña... Pero... Yo no soy normal... Y... Nadie puede enterarse, porque nadie sabe que el señor Greene tiene una hija... Según todos los medios, no tiene heredero... - dije, mientras cruzábamos en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda

-Entonces ¿porque me lo dijiste a mí y a mis hermanos?- volvió a preguntar

- Era la única forma de que supieran quien era yo, y si decía Swan, creo que se iban a confundir un poco- tome un respiro y seguí- y... Bueno... Confío en ustedes...- Cuando dije esto él se sorprendió mucho.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, toque como el día anterior y escuche el mismo " pase" de mi abuela... Pase a la habitación de mi abuela seguida de Edward... Cuando mi abuela lo vio... Sonrió, así que en ese momento decidí dejarlos a solas... Me hubiera ido... Pero no traje mi carro, así que salí de la habitación, y, por suerte habían silla en frente así que me senté, saque mi ipod y empecé a escuchar música, empezó a sonar la canción de Victoria Justice - Make It shine y pensé mi hermana querida ha tocado mi ipod... Cuando termino la canción empezó a sonar una canción de Debussy - Claro de Luna... Seguí escuchando música y las canciones que siguieron fueron:

Adele - Someone Like You  
The Wanted - Glad You Came hermanita, deja de meterte con mis cosas pensé  
Mozart- sinfonía 40 en G menor  
Después de esta canción pensé: "se están tardando mucho"  
Jesse & Joy - Corre, Corre (hermanita... )  
Carly Rae - Call Me Maybe (arggg... Mi hermana metió su música)  
Belinda- Ángel (hermanita... Te quiero matar...)  
Después pensé:"okey... Esto es raro"  
Maroon5- Payphone (mi hermanita querida (sarcasmo) volvió a agarrar mi ipod y le metió su música... )  
Debussy- Menuet

Antes de que Menuet terminara, Edward salió, parecía devastado...

- quiere verte- dijo con un tono muy sombrío

Me pare de la silla y entre al cuarto de mi abuela...

Cuando entre ella se veía muy mal... Y... Pensé lo peor...

- Bella- me dijo - necesito que nunca me olvides y que nunca olvides quien eres, gracias por todo mi niña; y siempre recuerda lo que te he contado- asentí para que se diera cuenta que nunca la olvidaría -Te Quiero Mucho y... Adiós- dijo, y termino dándome un beso en la mano

Después del beso, los aparatos que estaban conectados a ella empezaron a sonar como locos, y segundos después, un montón de enfermeras y el Doctor Cullen entraron muy rápido... Las enfermeras me dijeron que tenía que salir de la habitación... Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón deje a mi abuela allí adentro...

cuando salí de la habitación, ya tenía mi cara llena de lagrimas, y, Edward estaba allí sentado en el lugar donde yo estaba sentada antes, él tenía la cabeza entre las manos y, creo que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

Después de unos minutos el Doctor Cullen, llego y, me dijo que lo acompañara a su oficina. Cuando entre a su oficina, no lo podía creer, era tan bonita que uno nunca pensaría que estaba en Forks. Después de unos minutos, me dijo que tomara asiento, en un sillón de cuero café, y era muy cómodo.

Se aclaro la garganta y dijo- Bella ha fallecido, en un rato llamaremos a su familia- O_O...mierda... Mi mamá y Phil me iban a regañar por no estar en el colegio, me va a ir muy mal... Porque estoy pensando en esto? Mi abuela murió... :'( - ¿está bien?- me pregunto preocupado al ver que me ponía más pálida de lo normal

- si... Sí, estoy bien- dije ya recuperada

- bueno... Entonces ¿le aviso yo o usted, a su familia?- pregunto el Doctor

- Usted... Por favor...- respondí

* * *

Adelanto cap.6:

(...) llego Edward a la oficina, me vio y voltio a ver a su padre y dijo:

-sabe más de lo que creía-

(...)

El teléfono sonó y el Dr. Cullen contesto

- si...si claro dígale que pase a mi despacho por favor... Gracias- y corto

(...)


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6  
LA LLAMADA

Yo estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero café que estaba en la oficina del Doctor Cullen, viendo como el levantaba el teléfono que estaba en su oficina, cuando lo levanto, se quedo pensando un rato y después dijo:

- ¿a qué numero me puedo comunicar con su familia?-

-al número de mi mamá: 5553847902- respondí

- gracias- y comenzó a marcar el numero

-buenas tardes, aquí le habla el Doctor Cullen del hospital en el cual está internada su madre- dijo el Doctor Cullen a mi mamá, mientras ponía el teléfono en alta voz

- mmmmm... ¿qué paso?- preguntó mi madre

- bueno, le quiero informar que le ha pasado algo a Bella Swan, y desearía que viniera aquí al hospital porque... creo que es un tema muy delicado para poder hablar por teléfono- dijo el Doctor Cullen

- está bien ahorita llego- dijo mi mamá un más alterada

El Doctor Cullen colgó, se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio, se iba decaído y triste. La curiosidad me mato y abrí mi boca

-¿era muy amigo de Bella no?- pregunte- de Mi abuela- quise decir

-si- respondió- ella era tan especial como tu- en ese momento me quede en shock, ¿había dicho que yo era especial?-y... Cuando ella llego a la familia, cambio todo...para bien claro... Y cuando ella se fue, todo se convirtió en... En... Oscuridad- dijo

- ¿era muy importante mi abuela para ustedes no?- volví a preguntar

- si... Mucho- respondió

- entonces... Porque... ¿Por qué la dejaron?- pregunte otra vez

-mmmm... Lo siento... Pero... Creo que no soy el indicado para responder a esa pregunta- dijo

Nos quedamos en un silencio no tan cómodo, pero, unos minutos después tal vez Unos 30 llego Edward a la oficina, me vio y voltio a ver a su padre y dijo

-sabe más de lo que creía-

Su padre solo asintió, segundos después Edward se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio del Dr. Cullen. Paso aproximadamente una hora, esa ahora me la pase viendo los diplomas y los cuadros en la oficina del Dr. Cullen mientras ellos platicaban, pero, decían todo tan rápido que no pude entender lo que decían. Cuando termine de ver los cuadros del Dr. Cullen me dirigí de nuevo al sillón.

El teléfono sonó y el Dr. Cullen contesto

- si...si claro dígale que pase a mi despacho por favor... Gracias- y corto

Minutos después, se escucharon muchos pasos en el pasillo y poco después tocaron la puerta, el Dr. Cullen camino de su escritorio a la puerta a paso humano y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Adelanto cap.7

**edwardpov.**

Cuando Isabella entro a la oficina de Carlisle, yo quede al lado de la puerta para poder escuchar todo lo que decían.(...)


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7  
LA LLAMADA

**edwardpov.**

Cuando Isabella entro a la oficina de Carlisle, yo quede al lado de la puerta para poder escuchar todo lo que decían.

- ¿a qué numero me puedo comunicar con su familia?-pregunto Carlisle, siendo educado como siempre

-al número de mi mamá: 3603847902- respondió Isabella, su voz era tan bonita pensé... ¡NO!¿Que estoy pensando? Tengo que concentrarme, no me puedo permitir pensar esas cosas de ella... La nieta de Bella...

- gracias- y Carlisle comenzó a marcar el numero

-buenas tardes, aquí le habla el Doctor Cullen del hospital en el cual está internada su madre- dijo Carlisle a la mamá de Isabella.

- mmmmm... ¿qué paso?- preguntó la mamá de Isabella

- bueno, le quiero informar que le ha pasado algo a Bella Swan, y desearía que viniera aquí al hospital porque... creo que es un tema muy delicado para poder hablar por teléfono- dijo Carlisle

- está bien ahorita llego- dijo su mamá

Unos minutos después volví a escuchar la voz de Isabella

-¿era muy amigo de Bella no?- pregunto ella- de Mi abuela- volvió a decir

-si- respondió Carlisle- ella era tan especial como tu- pensé un poco en lo que dijo Carlisle y saque la conclusión que él había dicho que ella era especial, dijo lo mismo que Bella me dijo... -y... Cuando ella llego a la familia, cambio todo...para bien claro... Y cuando ella se fue, todo se convirtió en... En... Oscuridad- dijo, esa explicación no me satisface del todo, eso era quedarse corto ella hizo algo más que cambiar todo para bien... Ella... Cambio mi mundo, quien era y como me sentía, ¡ella le dio un giro de 180° grados a mi vida!

- ¿era muy importante mi abuela para ustedes no?- volvió a preguntar

- si, y... Mucho- respondió Carlisle

- entonces... Porque... ¿Por qué la dejaron?- pregunto otra vez, y me puse a pensar lo mismo... Pero yo ya tenía una respuesta, pero... esa respuesta tampoco me satisface para nada.

-mmmm... Lo siento... Pero... Creo que no soy el indicado para responder a esa pregunta- dijo, Carlisle si sabe cómo mantener la calma... Con esa pregunta yo ya me hubiera descontrolado...

Pero... ¿Cómo es que ella sabe todo esto?... Ya se... E intente leer su mente pero... No pude... Entonces leí la de Carlisle

"Isabella debe de estar sufriendo mucho"

Tenia mucha razón pero... ¿Por qué no puedo leer su mente?... Entonces parece que mi mente reacciono y me dije... Oooo nooo eso no puede ser... Pero como... Si solo me había pasado una vez...con...con... su abuela

Desde que deje a Bella, no me había pasado algo así. Cuando me fui, pude practicar más con mi "poder" y aprendí a leer las mentes solo cuando quiero, lo cual me ha facilitado mi vida, ya no tenía que escuchar siempre todo lo que los demás pensaban, lo único mala era que al haber pasado ya mucho tiempo con mi familia, mi cerebro se acostumbro a leerles siempre las mentes, entonces ahora ya no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo solo puedo intentarlo pero nunca prometo nada, lo bueno es que mi familia ya está aprendiendo a bloquearme, pero según lo que dijo Carlisle nunca lo van a poder hacer.

Al parecer Bella y su nieta tenían muchas cosas en común, tal y como me había dicho ella.

Al final de haber reflexionado sobre todo esto, ya habían pasado 30 minutos entonces me decidí a pasar al despacho de Carlisle.

Cuando entre vi a Isabella que estaba sentada en el sillón, me acerque más a Carlisle y dije, en voz normal para que Isabella pudiera oír

-sabe más de lo que creía-

Entonces me senté en la silla negra que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Carlisle y oí su mente "¿qué te dijo Bella y que le dijiste?".Entonces comencé a hablar, rápido (como vampiro) para que Isabella no entendiera, con él sobre lo que Bella me había dicho

- Me dijo que como estaba, yo lo dije que había estado mejor... Después yo le pregunte que como estaba, y ella me dijo que ¿como la veía?, y bueno le dije que mal y ella me dijo que había acertado...- Carlisle sonrió un poco, pero al ver mi reacción borro esa sonrisa de su cara- Después me pregunto que porque había hecho... lo que había hecho y... Bueno se lo conté, pero prácticamente le dije casi lo mismo que cuando la deje...después le pregunte que como le había ido y ella me contó su vida:- en este momento Isabella se paro, y comenzó a ver los diplomas y los cuadros de Carlisle- que cuando la deje cayó en una gran depresión, Jake intento ayudarla y lo logro, ella estaba feliz de que al fin alguien la haya podido disminuir el dolor que sentía por mí. El tiempo paso y se graduó, al igual que Jacob, Jacob la amaba muchísimo así que unos días después de la graduación le pidió que se casara con él, ella acepto, aunque no lo amara en realidad y... Me aclaro que solo acepto porque él la ayudo mucho y... Como ya la conoces... para agradecerle acepto, y ellos vivieron juntos... paso un tiempo y tuvieron un hijo, lo llamaron Harry, Jacob le explico a Bella de que solo uno de sus hijos iba a poder ser licántropos, porque la magia se iba perdiendo, porque los "fríos" ya no volvieron, y que ese iba a ser el primer hijo o hija que tuvieran. Un año después, ella, de repente empezó a soñar con... Conmigo... y como es común en ella, dijo mi nombre en un sueño, haciendo que Jacob se enojara un montón y que se transformara el lobo, cuando se transformo en lobo estaba tan enojado que con sus garras araño la espalda de Bella; después de violarla se fue del pueblo y creo que del país también, nadie volvió a ver a Jacob... Entonces nació su hija, Allie, la mama de Isabella...  
- WOW... Que vida más rara...- dijo Carlisle, ante ese comentario puse los ojos en blanco... Y continué

-luego le pregunte quien era Isabella, y ella me dijo que era su nieta, hija de Allie, también me dijo que ella era como ella... Le gusta leer, es reservada, tiene literalmente las misma características de ella, solo que Isabella es un poco más alta, mas atlética y, toca la guitarra; también dijo que tenía 4 hermanos, dos mujeres y dos hombres... ¿Irónico no?...- Carlisle se rió-y... Me dijo que la vida de Isabella era difícil, su papa nunca estaba con ella, y aunque tiene a Phil, nunca lo ha considerado como un papa porque no está mucho tiempo en casa, y su mama estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo, casi no la miraba entre semana... Le pregunte porque me contaba todo eso... Y me dijo que quería que cuidara de Isabella, que fuera su amigo y si ella y yo queríamos también podíamos ser algo mas… y que nunca la subestimara... Y también me dijo que podía apostar lo que quisiera, que estaba 95% segura que iba a terminar enamorado de ella, y que entonces cuando pase eso que... No lo hago lo mismo que a ella... Y al final me dijo que me quería, y que nunca me olvido y que nunca lo haría, luego dijo que ya iba siendo su hora, porque ya no soportaba el dolor y me dijo que le pidiera a Isabella que entrara- termine de hablar, en ese momento Isabella se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. El teléfono sonó y Carlisle contesto.

- si...si claro dígale que pase a mi despacho por favor... Gracias- y corto

En eso, a lo lejos pude oír que alguien venia subiendo por las escaleras, y me pregunte ¿quién subiría hasta el séptimo piso por las escaleras, cuando hay un ascensor?, luego esas pisadas comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas y pude distinguir que no era una persona, si no que varias... Eran cinco personas... Leí la mente de las personas y cuatro de ellas tenían la misma pregunta "¿Que le habrá pasado a Bella?", estaban preocupados por mi Bella... No ella ya no es mía, me obligue a pensar, en realidad nunca lo fue, pensé...pero la otra persona tenía otra pregunta "¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?", ese pensamiento me enojo mucho, pero me contuve de querer ir a matar a la persona responsable de ese pensamiento tan ¡egoísta!...en eso tocaron la puerta, y Carlisle se levanto de su escritorio y fue hacia la puerta, a paso normal para no asustar a Isabella, pero creo que eso no hubiera sido muy posible...

* * *

Adelanto cap. 8

Bella Greene pov

Cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta, 5 personas pasaron al despacho. Cuando comenzaron a entrar pude distinguir mejor las sobras y pude ver que eran(...)


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8  
Sorpresa

Bella Greene pov

Cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta, 5 personas pasaron al despacho. Cuando comenzaron a entrar pude distinguir mejor las sobras y pude ver que eran: mi mama, su hermano o mi tío Harry, después venia mi tía Mía y por ultimo venia Phil y Phiona... esperen... dije Phiona? mi queridísima (sarcasmo) hermana vino... ¿ella no tendría que estar en el colegio? esperen... ¿yo no tendría que estar en el colegio?...

Cuando terminaron de pasar Carlisle sedo la puerta y mi mama comenzó a ver el lugar y… ¡sorpresa! Me vio... en ese momento me quería cagar de la risa... me vio como que si fuera un fantasma o ¡un monstro!... pero entonces recordé porque tenía esa cara, yo tendría que estar en el colegio y... entonces para no reírme de lo que estaba pensando me mordí mi labio inferior, intentado contener mi risa.

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto mi mama a la vez sorprendida y enfadada

entonces todos voltearon a ver a donde estaba viendo mi mama... y les juro que si hubieran visto las caras de mis tío y de Phil... se hubieran cagado de la risa, sus caras eran igual que la de mi mama... solo la cara de mi hermana era diferente, su cara me decía: ¿qué hace acá esa estúpida ?... entonces ya no tenía ganas de reírme...

-¿que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Phil

entonces al ver que no decía nada Edward hablo por mí:

-disculpe señora y señor Jerez, yo soy Edward Cullen, y él es mi papa- señalo al Doctor Cullen- mientras estaba en el colegio mi papa me llamo y me dijo si le podía hacer un favor, y yo bueno le dije que sí, que no había ningún problema. Entonces me dijo que si podía traer a los familiares de la señora Isabella Marie Black Swan al hospital porque ella había fallecido. Busque a los 6 nietos de Isabella que estudiaban en el colegio pero solo la encontré a ella entonces le explique toda la situación y como dijo mi padre la traje al hospital para que pudiera ver a su abuela- dijo Edward muy educadamente y con una voz que decía que estaba diciendo la verdad y solamente la verdad

mi mama y Phil estuvieron asimilando todo y mientras tanto todos permanecíamos en silencio, hasta que a mi mama se le ocurrió hablar:

-Bueno, creo que el Doctor Cullen tiene hijos muy respetuoso y educados- Phil se voltio para poder ver al Doctor Cullen, y le dijo:

- muchas gracias-

depuse de eso, le dije un suave ¨ gracias ¨a Edward al cual el respondió con la cabeza.  
Después de eso el doctor Cullen empezó a hablar:

- bueno... creo que ya va siendo hora que les diga porque estamos reunidos ¿no?- todos asintieron con la cabeza menos yo y Edward.

yo no iba a poder aguantar estar allí y que me lo digan, así que me levante del sillón, dije- permiso- todos se voltearon a verme, y, al ver la cara de mi mama volví a hablar- voy a estar afuera tomando aire fresco- todos asintieron y de pronto Edward dijo que me acompañaba, segundos después de eso a mi hermana se le ocurrió lo mismos y dijo- yo también voy a estar afuera-

al fin y al cabo los únicos que se quedaron en la oficina del Doctor fueron ¨los adultos¨.

* * *

Adelanto cap.9

Phiona pov

Este era el segundo día de clases, ni yo ni mi hermana ni mi hermano queríamos ir así que ideamos un plan, nos levantaríamos tarde... y así fue... mamá y papa se creyeron la historia de que nuestro despertador se arruino.. Así que mi hermana, mi hermano y yo no fuimos al colegio.(...)


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9  
Sorpresas

Phiona pov

Este era el segundo día de clases, ni yo ni mi hermana ni mi hermano queríamos ir así que ideamos un plan, nos levantaríamos tarde... y así fue... mamá y papa se creyeron la historia de que nuestro despertador se arruino.. Así que mi hermana, mi hermano y yo no fuimos al colegio.

No puedo decir lo mismo de Bella ella si fue al colegio... ahora que me pongo a pensar porque le decimo ¨Bella¨ si ella no es bella, ella es lo contrario de bella ella es horrible, una chica sin vida ¡muy consentida! No es como mi hermana y yo... no es por presumir ni nada de eso... si no que es la pura verdad y hay que aceptarlo, nosotras dos somos bella, no, que digo, somos hermosísimas, ¡las más bella de nuestra clase!

Bueno...me levante y fui a desayunar... hice que la empleada de la casa me cocinara unos panqueques, unos waffles y lo que nunca me puede faltar para desayunar huevos, más precisamente un omelette...

Comí y me cambie muy sexy... hoy iba a ir a dar algunas vueltas para.. bueno.. para divertirme... a diferencia de mi ¨hermana¨ yo tenía un buen sentido de la moda, y si tenía vida... entonces salí de la casa tome el carro de mi hermana Alison ya que yo choque mi carro y desde entonces no me quieren comprar otro carro! Me fui al parque de Forks y pude ver que allí habían chicos muuuuyyyyy lindos... así que me acerque a uno:

-hola me llamo Phiona ¿y tú?-

-hola Phiona, yo soy Zayn-

-oooo que bonito nombre Zayn y... ¿qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?-pregunte

-pues bueno... yo me pregunto la misma cosa- dijo Zayn; entonces un ¨Zayn ven¨ de unos chicos que iban en un carro muuuyyy bonito

-mmm... bueno ya me tengo que ir... un gusto conocerte Phiona- dijo y me dio la mano, y yo gusto se la recibí...

Después de eso el se subió a su carro con os otros 4 chicos y yo me fui a mi carro, quería ir a contarle a mi hermana lo que me había pasado esta mañana. Llegue a mi casa y mi mama estaba colgando el teléfono y tena una cara... no sé cómo decirlo pero... creo... que... destrozada sería un buen adjetivo...

Entonces le dije que le pasaba y ella me dijo que su mama había muerto... Entonces yo hice un ¨aaaaaa¨ gigante... mi abuela se murió pensé... y... a mí que me importa... ella nunca me quiso nunca paso tiempo conmigo, siempre esta o con Alison o con Philip o con la más fea de todas... I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A esa tipa me cae re mal ¡siempre se sale con las suyas!

Le dije a mama si podía hacer algo y ella me dijo que si la acompañaba y lo dije si claro que si...

Entonces nos subimos a su carro, es un audi A6 allroad blanca... me subí y ella me dijo que si podía llamar a mi tío y yo como la linda hija que soy le dije que si... Entonces llame a mi tío y le dije lo que estaba pasando y él me dijo que nos veíamos en el hospital... mientras tanto mama estaba llamando a papa... y al parecer el también iba a llegar al hospital...

Llegamos y allí ya estaban mi tío con mi tía, y mi papa, entonces entramos al edificio y le dijimos a la secretaria, entonces ella llamo al doctor y el Doctor dijo que nos dejara pasar a su despacho... pero como teníamos tanta prisa no preguntamos donde era y subimos por las escaleras a cada nivel del hostal... e íbamos:

1 - no  
2 - no  
3 - no  
4 - no  
5 - no  
6 - no  
7 - si

Hasta que al fin... porque ya me desespere... esperemos que esto sea RAPIDO... y... entonces me puse a pensar... ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?

Entonces mama corrió hasta la puerta donde estaba una placa que tenia grabada en ella¨ Doctor Carlisle Cullen¨, mama toco la puerta... cuando yo llegue, ya que iba caminando, porque me importa más un pepino que mi abuelita, ya les habían abierto entonces entre junto a papá.

Cuando entre a la oficina... era... maravillo se sentía como que si no estuviéramos en Forks!... así que entre y vi a un Doctor ¡muuuyyy guapo! El era Carlisle Cullen? Wow... creo que tenía un poco de baba... entonces vi al lado del Doctor...y allí estaba un ANGEL, era la persona más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida y ¡era de mi edad! ¡Sí! Creo que se quien va a ser ¡mi próximo novio!

Entonces: sorpresas:

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto mama enojada y sorprendida

Todos se voltearon a ver a donde estaba viendo mama... y que vi... a una pequeña cucaracha en un cuerpo de humana... ¡mi estúpida hermana estaba sentada en un sillón! Y ella ¡que hacia aquí! ¡Eso no es gusto yo he estado caminado y ella que ha estado sentada en un muyyy cómodo sillón de cuero café! ¡Eso NO es justo!

-¿qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar papa

A esa cucarachita ¡le iba a ir muy mal! Hasta que una voz muy angelical y melodiosa que nunca había escuchado hablo... y ¿cuál fue mi otra sorpresa? Ese ANGEL que estaba parado al lado del Doctor hablo para defender a mi ¨hermana¨

-disculpe señora y señor Jerez, yo soy Edward Cullen, y él es mi papa- señalo al Doctor Cullen, así que ese era su nombre Edward y él era el papa de Edward, que interesante... Entonces pensé Edward y Phiona... se escucha genial, ¡estamos destinados a estar juntos! ¡Siii!- mientras estaba en el colegio mi papa me llamo y me dijo si le podía hacer un favor, y yo bueno le dije que sí, que no había ningún problema. Entonces me dijo que si podía traer a los familiares de la señora Isabella Marie Black Swan al hospital porque ella había fallecido. Busque a los 6 nietos de Isabella que estudiaban en el colegio pero solo la encontré a ella entonces le explique toda la situación y como dijo mi padre la traje al hospital para que pudiera ver a su abuela- dijo Edward... si hubiera ido al colegio ¡hubiera estado con El! ¡Eso no se vale!

Mi mama y mi papa estuvieron asimilando todo y mientras tanto todos permanecíamos en silencio, hasta que a mi mama se le ocurrió hablar:

-Bueno, creo que el Doctor Cullen tiene hijos muy respetuoso y educados- Phil se voltio para poder ver al Doctor Cullen, y le dijo:

- muchas gracias-

Después de eso el doctor Cullen empezó a hablar, su voz era igual de angelical y melodiosa que a de su hijo,:

- bueno... creo que ya va siendo hora que les diga porque estamos reunidos ¿no?- asentí con la cabeza... ¡ya me quería ir de este lugar! Para estar con ¡MI Edward! Estaba pensando en eso hasta que una voz que conocía muy bien me saco de mis pensamientos:

- permiso- dijo mi hermana y todos se voltearon a verla, y, volvió a hablar- voy a estar afuera tomando aire fresco- todos asentimos hasta que de pronto Edward dijo que la acompañaba, segundos después dije – yo también voy a estar afuera-, no iba a permitir que esa cucaracha le hablara a ¡MI Edward!

Salí detrás de Edward quien me sostuvo la puerta... guapa y caballeroso, este hombre era el paquete completo... dos en uno...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Discusiones  
Bella G. Pov

Después de que mi hermana hablara, me fui directo a la puerta y la abrí, segundos después Edward le estaba sosteniendo la puerta a Phiona y después ya estábamos afuera.

Cuando salimos lo primero que hice fue ver para todos lados para poder encontrar el ascensor y allí estaba al final del pasillo, fui hasta el caminando a paso normal. Cuando llegue, apache el botón para bajara, me di la vuelta para ver si había algo interesante para ver mientras espera al lento ascenso. Cuando me voltee vi nada menos que la cara de Edward, y entonces le pregunte:

- ¿qué haces?-

- esperando el ascensor- respondió como que si fuera obvio

Entonces abrí la boca para decirle otra cosa pero en un grito me distrajo.

- Bella- grito Phiona- podrías venir- dijo un poco más calmada

Suspire y fui a donde ella estaba, dejando a un molesto y sorprendido Edward atrás.

Cuando llegue al lado de Phiona le pregunte- ¿qué pasa?-

Y ella solo me vio con cara de ¿que no es obvio? Y dijo- Edward es mío y solo mío- dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que un humano que estaba a la distancia en que Edward se encontraba no escuchara pero lo suficientemente alto para que un vampiro entendiera.

-mmmm... Bueno-dije

-oooo... No me vengas con eso, ¡quiero que te alejes de él y que nuca más le hables!- dijo enojada

En ese momento me enoje, ya era suficiente que me tratara mal pero ahora me está prohibiendo hablar con los que yo quiero. Eso sí que no... Ella no controla Mi vida porque es MIA y solo MIA.

- lo siento mucho hermanita pero no voy a poder hacer eso- dije

- ¿por qué?- pregunto

- numero uno porque ya me canse que siempre me digas que hacer y numero dos yo sé con quién puedo y con quien no puedo hablar... ¿Sabes porque puedo hacer eso?- al ver que no me respondía dije- porque ¡YO CONTROLO MI VIDA!- dije y me fui a las escaleras porque al parecer el ascensor ya había bajado...

Como no tenía prisa baje por las escaleras lentamente, y me puse a pensar ¿será que alguna vez voy a poder llevarme bien con mi hermanastra? Mi conciencia respondió: " _claro que si Bella, en algún momento de sus vidas van a necesitarse y va a ser entonces el momento e donde se hagan amigas del alma y que entiendan que todas las peleas que han tenido no eran necesarias_ " pero mi inconsciencia no estaba de acuerdo: " _claro que no has visto como se pelean esas dos... Ja... Ni siquiera tú y yo somos así conciencia... Yo digo que tú y tu hermanastra NUNCA se van a llevar bien_". Wow... Antes me sentía tan bien pero ahora... La inconsciencia sí que te hace sentir mal, muy mal...

Ya que pensar en eso no me ayuda, no pensemos en eso. Y, allí fue donde me di cuenta que ya había bajado todas las escaleras y que ya estaba en recepción, ya solo tenía que atravesar una puerta, caminar un poco y subirme a mi carro... O mierda, ahora que recuerdo no me vine en mi carro, si no que me vine con... Con Edward... Este día no puede ser peor pensé...

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento, me di cuenta que Edward estaba parado en frente de su carro, con una sonrisa un poco arrogante.  
Suspire, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?  
Seguí caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba Edward, entonces allí me decidí a hablar.

- ¿puedo irme contigo?- al hacer esta pregunta pude sentir que mis mejillas se sonrojaban... Pero.. Que me pasa... ¡Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sonrojaba!

Entonces Edward se rió y respondió

- seria lo menos que puedo hacer, después de haberte traído a la fuerza ¿no?-

Yo solo asentí, en eso el ya estaba parado en la puerta del copiloto para habrirme la puerta... Ese gesto era muy caballeroso, solo cuando me voy a visitar a mi papa, su chofer me abre la puerta... Pero aparte de eso nadie más había hecho ese gesto conmigo...Luego de haber estado pensando, recordé donde estaba y lo que tenía que hacer... Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar todos los pensamientos, y entre al carro; en eso escucho que Edward se ríe, y le di una mirada asesina, a la cual solo respondió riéndose mas. Salimos del estacionamiento... Y... Quería preguntarle algo pero me daba pena... Así que mejor no dije nada... Hasta que el hablo:

- di lo que me quieres preguntar- me sorprendí mucho y me sonroje... ¡Otra vez ese sonrojo!

-mmmm... Bueno yo... ¿Quería saber si escuchaste la...mmmm... Platica que tuve con Phiona?- pregunte un poco indecisa al utilizar la palabra "plática"

-si- respondió calmadamente

A lo que solo pude responder con un- ooo-

Después de mi última palabra hubo un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que el hablo:

- ¿sabes que soy?¿verdad?- pregunto

-si- dije

-¿No te da miedo?-

-ammmm... No; mi... abuela me contó que... Bueno... Que ustedes... Eran... Eran buenos- dije nerviosa

-¿Enserio te dijo eso?- yo solo asentí

-¿te dijo lo que paso en su cumpleaños?-

-si-al decir esa palabra él se quedo muy sorprendido- me ha contado literalmente toda su vida... Así... Que.. No... No entiendo...¿ Porque no... No me pudo haber contado eso?- pregunte un poco indignada ante su reacción.

-solo digamos que no es tipo de anécdotas que uno quiere recordarse- respondió después de unos minutos

- bueno, pues lamento decirte esto, pero mi abuela los apreciaba mucho... Y... Ella me dijo... Que... Que cada momento que... Paso... Con...con... Ustedes... Bueno fue... Fue... Maravilloso- dije nerviosa la ultima parte.

-O- respondió el

Llegamos al colegio, en el momento exacto cuando Edward apago el motor de su carro mi teléfono sonó. El identificador de llamadas decía que era mi mama así que conteste:

-si- dije

-¿donde estas?-

-en el colegio ¿por?-

- habías dicho que querías ir a tomar aire fresco y cuando el Doctor termino de hablar tu ya no estabas afuera, le pregunte a tu hermana y ella me dijo que habías bajado las gradas y que de ahí ya no te había visto.

-ooo... Eso, pues como me había ido al hospital con Edward, deje mi carro en el estacionamiento del colegio, entonces como ya eran las 3 y tenía que venir a traer a sus hermanos entonces le pregunte que si me podía ir con él y él me dijo que estaba bien, así que ahora estoy en colegio, trayendo mi carro para después irme a casa.

-ooo... Bueno, entonces nos vemos en casa

-bye-

-adiós hija- colgué y Edward se estaba riendo.

- ¿por qué te ríes?- le pregunte con cara de enojada

-se te da muy bien mentir- me resoplido

Puse mis ojos en blanco ante ese comentario y después lo único que dije fue:

-adiós y Gracias por todo-

-no hay de que, adiós- y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me baje de su carro y vi que se había estacionado más cerca que la ultima vez, entonces no tuve que caminar demasiado para poder llegar a mi carro.

Una vez dentro, prendí el carro, salí del estacionamiento y me fui directo a mi casa. Cuando llegue a casa, mi mama, Phil y mi hermana todavía no habían llegado, así que fui a mi cuarto, puse mi mochila en el piso al lado de mi cama y me cambie con algo más cómodo, me puse un pants , una blusa y mis crocs.

Oí que un carro se acercaba así que baje para recibir a mi familia.

Una vez abajo, mi mama decidió que teníamos que hacer una reunión familiar, así que llamó a mis hermanos quienes estaban cada uno en su respectivo cuarto, cuando bajaron y nos vieron a nosotros cuatro en los sillones de la sala, solo se miraron.

Cuando ya estábamos todos acomodados:

Mis hermanas en el sillón de dos, mis hermanos y yo en el de tres, Phil en el sillón individual y mi mama en el regazo de Phil.

Mi mama se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

- Como ya saben su abuela acaba de morir, y, como es normal en la gente que muere, ella dejo un testamento, en el testamento están nombrados mi hermano y yo y según entendimos también hay algo para los nietos- tomo un largo respiro y continuo- así que mañana a las 8:30 los quiero ya cambiados y bañados para recibir al abogado y a sus tíos y primos en la casa. ¿ entendieron?- pregunto

Antes de responder, Phiona hablo:

- ¿por qué tan temprano?-

Mama solo la vi con ojos asesinos y volvió a decir:

-¿entendieron?- al ver que mama estaba más esterada de lo normal Phiona ya no reclamo ni pregunto nada y se dedico solo a asentir, como el resto de nosotros.

-Entonces la reunión familiar se ha acabado, vuelvan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo y recuerden que tienen que estar listos en el comedor a las 7:30 para cenar.

Todos dijimos en coro - está bien-


End file.
